One Question Each
by nsynclvr125
Summary: This was intended to be for the neopian times, but it was too short. Please R&R:


Hi this is setokaiba4ever, reporting for Right now I am going to ask a question to nsynclvr1255, a cloud gelert. She says, "I really love my owner idlefire, she is really nice. We play games and go exploring. I really love the food, too."

"Thank you nsynclvr1255."

"Your quite welcome."

"Bye"

"Goodbye".

Next I am going to ask a question to angelique20047, my Neopet. She says, "I'm soooo glad I'm a Kacheek. I'm also glad that we go to Mystery Island."

"Now I'm going to ask a question to kocoa48," I say.

She says, "I love going to see the Snow Faerie! I also like that evilone113 tried to put me into the Beauty Contest. Well, I've got to go play with my friends."

"Now I'm going to ask a question to roufas67," I say. "Did you like the changes that they made for all Gelerts?" I ask.

"Yes the other one looks so old," she says.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Now how about I go ask the Queen Faerie a question?" I say. I ask her, " Who do you like in Neopia?"

"Why, everyone of course." She says.

"Thanks!"

"Bye!"

Now I'll ask a question to my favorite faerie, the Space Faerie.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all Neopian."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I practice my fighting skills. Just in case Dr. Sloth tries to take over Neopia again."

"Well, I think he has a plan too."

"Ok, thank you for the information.'

"No, thank you, and good luck with that."

"Your welcome, Neopian."

Now I will ask a question to my other pets. First, I'll ask a question t my pet KillerDragon781.

"Hello there!"

"Hi Mommy!"

"What was it like in the pound?"

"It was ok in there. The other pets where nice to me. I don't even know why my owner disowned me."

"Well, thank you for your time."

"Your welcome."

Now I'm going to ask a question to another one of my pets, Manda2246.

"Hi Manda."

"Hi Mommy!"

"How do you like living with me and your sisters?"

"It's ok, but they where mean to me when I was a Kau."

"But you're not a Kau anymore, so they can't be mean to you, right?"

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome."

How about if I interview all of the other faeries I didn't interview! Lets start off with the Earth Faerie!

"Hello."

"Hello, and welcome to Faerieland."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'm always open for questions."

"How often do you give out quests?"

"I give out quests everyday, but nobody sees me everyday so they wouldn't know."

"Thank you for your time."

"Your quite welcome."

I think I'm going to ask a question to the Air Faerie now.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Why not."

"What do you give people if they complete one of your quests?"

"I would give them invisibility or flight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Now, I'll ask a question to the Fire Faerie.

"Hello."

"Hello. How do you do?"

"Fine."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Is it true that you LOVE to fight?"

"Of course it's true. Many people have me as a battledome challenger."

"Cool. Bye."

I'm now going to ask a question to the Water Faerie.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"May I please ask you a question?"

"Sure, I don't mind one bit."

"Why do you work at the Healing Springs?"

"I like to heal and take care of sick pets."

"That's very nice of you."

"Thank you. Bye now."

"Goodbye."

Now I will ask a question to the Light Faerie.

"Hello there."

"Hello."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, you can ask whatever you want."

"Do you only visit certain types of pets?"

"Yes, I visit kind and courageous pets."

"Thank you for your time."

"Your Welcome."

I don't think I should visit the Dark Faerie. How about if I visit the Soup Faerie, instead?

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Why is it that you only give food to pets who have less then 2000 neopoints?"

"Because if they have that much, they will have enough to buy food themselves."

"Wow! Thanks."

"Any time."

Let's talk to the Negg Faerie.

"Hello."

"Hello, come to trade neggs?"

"No, I've come to ask you a question."

"Ok, ask away."

"Do you ever get cold being up here in Terror Mountain?"

"I used to, but not anymore."

"Why?"

"I've been up here for so long. I'm now used to it."

"Cool!"

"Yes it is."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Let's go visit the Snow Faerie now, shall we?

"Hello."

"Hello."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you make so many potions?"

"It's to keep me warm and healthy all of the time."

"I didn't know that. Thank you and goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I think it's time to interview our most recent faerie, the Grey Faerie.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not."

"Why don't you ask Fyora for new wings and powers?"

"How do you expect me to get there? I can't fly or walk there."

"Sorry I asked."

"It's alright. Bye."

"Bye."

"Now I think it's time to interview our last faerie. The Battle Faerie.

I wander through the dark, cold, and sticky forest. Then I hear

"Hiya! O, sorry."

"It's ok. But I think my head is going to be brused for two years."

"You know, you shouldn't be wandering through the forest like this."

"I know. But I had to ask you a question."

"Well, what is it."

"Why didn't you help Neopia when it was under attack by Lord Kass?"

"Oh my gosh! Their was a war!'

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I think the reason is because I was is another world helping THEM with a war."

"Oh, that explains it!"

"Well, I think you should go now."

"Yeah I think so too. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

As I got out of the forest, I started to warm up a bit.

"Well, that was, interesting. I think I've asked a question to every GOOD person there is in Neopia. Now, how about if I interview…Dr. Sloth."

I wander into Dr. Sloth Lair. Then I hear

"Hahahaha!"

'I think I wandered into the right place.' I thought.

"Hello."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I've come to ask you a question."

"WELL HURRY UP. I HAVE TO FINISH MY PLAN TO DESTROY NEOPIA!"

"O…K. how did you become evil?"

"I DON'T KNOW! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pushes me out of the door, and slams the door on me.

How about if I visit the not so evil Lord Darigan.

"Hello?"

"Not another Neopian! Do you want your avatar. Well, here take it."

"Um, no, I came to ask you a question.'

"Well too bad. I have a lot of construction to do. So leave before I call the guards."

"Ok. Bye."

"Um, yeah, whatever."


End file.
